Re:Chat
by callmeisukesama
Summary: Altair invites everyone to a group chat to amuse herself.


**Re:Chat**

 **A/N: This is what happens when I let my humor take over**.

* * *

Altair: Welcome everyone. This is a group chat I created because I wish for us all to get along and get to know each other more.

Selesia Upitiria: Why did you invite your enemies? Are you crazy or something?

Altair: Oh my. Dear Selesia I only wish for everyone to be acquainted with each other. There's nothing wrong with that.

Meteora: I don't trust you Altair. You are planning something sinister aren't you?

Altair: Of course not. Please allow me to show you that I am not an evil person. Everyone deserves a second chance you know.

Alicetaria February: I only wish to go back to my world and save my people. I don't have time to waste chatting with people on a phone.

Mirokuji: This chat stuff sounds fun.

Mamika Kirameki: HI everyone! ^_^

Rui Kanoya: This is so cool! I never knew social media could be very interesting.

Altair: Good. We are communicating very well so far. I appreciate you all for taking your time to chat with each other.

Selesia Upitiria: I'm not falling for your sinister tricks Altair!

Meteora: Agreed. This is too highly suspicious.

Magane Chikujoin: (giggles)

Blitz Talker: Pleased to meet you all. I hope we can get along.

Mirokuji: Hey old man. Isn't this a little too advanced for someone your old age? You should go retire already.

Sota: Umm… hi everyone.

Selesia Upitiria: Watch out Sota, Altair is up to something. You can't trust her.

Blitz Talker: Please be nice. I don't like being insulted. And there's nothing wrong with someone of my age to be using a smartphone.

Matsubara: Selesia? What is this? Why was I invited to a chat?

Gai Takarada: Same here! This is very weird.

Nakakogane: Um, this is not good.

Mirokuji: (sighs)

Harua Sho: Yuuya I'm going to kill you!

Hikayu: I'm too shy to say anything. Please be nice to me. _

Altair: This is turning out to be quite entertaining.

Charon:Selesia? Are you here?

Yuuya Mirokuji: Oh no not you! How did you come into the real world?

Magane: I like this chat stuff. You all are very hilarious.

Selesia: Charon!? Were you also brought into this world by Altair?

Harua Sho: You will pay for the death of my sister you bastard!

Charon: It appears so. But I'm glad to know you are okay. Altair says she knows how to send us back to our world. You must believe her.

Mirokuji: (ignores Harua)

Selesia Upitiria: No you can't trust a word she says! She is lying to you!

Meteora: Altair stop lurking and explain to Charon the truth of your motives.

Blitz Talker: You are all mistaken. Altair is a good person who is doing this for the death of her creator. You have no right to judge her.

Magane: You seem butthurt Yuuya. Do you want some comfort? XD

Altair: Why can't we be friends?

Selesia: Excuse me? YOU are planning to start the collision of the worlds! You are out of your mind!

Sota: Altair please listen to reason. I knew your creator more than anyone else. She wouldn't want you to do this.

Mirokuji: You really are a despicable person Magane.

Mamika: Please everyone stop fighting! We must talk things out in a respectful manner.

Altair: Sota you were friends with my creator. But even so I will not listen to the words of a mere boy like you. Also I'm trolling with you guys. I'm going to spam one of you right now.

Selesia Upitiria: Don't threaten Sota you fiend! And stop spamming meh!

Magane: Spam me next!

Rui Kanoya: This is getting out of hand.

Altair: And my next victim will be…the knight!

Mamika: Please don't spam anymore Altair it's not nice.

Alicetaria February: This is not humorous at all! Altair you will pay for spamming me!

Magane: I got spammed! we are now spam buddies! XD

Mamika:Alice calm down! Don't let her get to you.

Altair: The Knight seems to have some anger issues. You might want to look into anger management.

Aliceta0ria February: Magane you and I are not spam buddies! And I am calm! You need anger management I don't!

Mirokuji: What is even going on here?

Gai Takarada: Leave my creation alone! I made her that way!

Altair: Keep entertaining me, this is very pleasing.

Mamika: You are Alice's creator? Nice to meet you! ^_^

Alicetaria February: He was the man I locked away for making my world a hellish place full of death and despair. We are still working some things out.

Gai Takarada: Likewise. And you must be a good friend of hers?

Selesia: Aww you two are like father and daughter. Just like me and Matsubara.

Mamika: That's horrible Alice. You can't treat him like that. You should be at least thankful for being created. And yes I am a dear friend of Alice.

Gai Takarada: Father and daughter eh? That sounds interesting.

Alicetaria February: My apologies Mamika, I will change my ways. However, it is strange for me to look at my creator like my father.

Magane: I killed my creator…(giggles)

Altair: Oh? And I thought I was the crazy one lol.

Selesia: You both are.

Meteora: Altair please stop the spamming it's not funny.

Altair: Never :)

Selesia: This chat is very intriguing. Is this what the gods in this world do all day?

Meteora: It would seem so. There are many things we have yet to know about this world.

Magane: Milk is good for you.

Sota: Um…

Selesia: Okay…?

Harua Sho has left the group chat.

Mirokuji: Good riddance.

Charon: Selesia we must take our leave now.

Charon has left the group chat.

Selesia: Charon wait!

Altair: Your boyfriend left.

Selesia: He's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend.

Magane: Tsundere Selesia.

Selesia: No! I just said he's not my boyfriend!

Magane: Selesia and Charon sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Selesia: Altair please remove Magane from the chat.

Altair: I'm afraid I cannot. This is amusing.

Sota: Please don't tease her Magane.

Blitz Talker: Hmm, I wonder how does one even type on these things? The keyboard is so small.

Mirokuji: Like I said just retire. You can't even type on a phone old man.

Blitz Talker has left the group chat.

Meteora: And he's gone.

Mirokuji: Not my fault. He is too old for social media.

Sota: You were rude to him.

Mirokuji: Don't care.

Mamika: Alice I sent you some mail ^_^

Magane:(giggles)

Alicetaria: Thank you Mamika. I appreciate your kind deed. I shall send you something in return.

Altair: So are you two dating?

Selesia: Whoa.

Mamika: (blushes)

Alicetaria: Of course not, me and Mamika are only good friends.

Magane: So much lovey dovey romance (giggles)

Gai Takarada: I never really thought my creation could be into girls.

Meteora: (sips soda)

Alicetaria: I'm not into girls! Me and Mamika just have a really good relationship as Friends.

Gai Takarada: I see.

Rui Kanoya: I'm into girls younger than me.

Selesia: Perv.

Ruin Kanoya: Just saying lol.

Nakanogane: I did make him that way.

Matsubara: Our creations are very interesting.

Hikayu: I'm too shy to say bye so I'll also be leaving.

Hikayu has left the group chat.

Nishio: Hikayu! My waifu!

Nishio has left the group chat.

Selesia: Anyway…

Altair: I have been amused. You all may leave.

Magane: Aww the fun is over.

Mirokuji: This was boring.

Meteora:What was the purpose of this group chat Altair?

Altair: Entertainment. I never wanted to be friends with any of you.

Selesia: I knew it! You were up to something evil!

Sota: I don't see how a group chat could be part of an evil plan, Selesia.

Altair: (sighs)

Mamika: I think the teasing was unnecessary.

Altair has removed Mamika from the group chat.

Alicetaria February: How dare you remove Mamika!

Altair has removed Gai Takarada from the group chat.

Magane: I better leave before I get removed (giggles)

Magane has left the group chat.

Alicetaria February: My creator!

Altair has removed Alicetaria February from the group chat.

Sota: Altair stop.

Selesia: Okay I'll leave too.

Meteora: Same here.

Altair has removed Matsubara from the group chat.

Altair has removed Nakanogane from the group chat.

Altair has removed Rui Kanoya from the group chat,

Altair: I hate you all.

Mirokuji has left the group chat.

Selesia has left the group chat.

Vv Meteora has left the group chat.

Sota:Um Altair?

Altair: It's just you and me now Sota.

Sota: Why are you doing this?

Altair: Because my creator wanted this so I am only doing what she couldn't finish.

Sota: No you wanted this! She wouldn't!

Altair: Farewell Sota.

Altair has removed Sota from the group chat.

Altair: You all will see the wrath of my hatred. And of course more trolling lol.

Altair has left the group chat.

* * *

 **I had too much fun writing this XD Leave a review if you'd like, I read them.**


End file.
